KHR! Funny Facts
by yamacchiSHA
Summary: Ketahui fakta-fakta nista dari para character anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Chapter 1: Vongola Decimo and The Guardian. Just funny facts, okay! Don't like, don't read! RnR?


Aye aye! Saya si author laknat datang lagi setelah agak semi-hiatus dari FFn. Saya mau coba buat genre humor lagi selain 'KHR! Behind The Episode'.

Maaf fanfic yang lain masih belum bisa diapdet sesuai janji karena banyaaak masalah. Saya sampe stress beneran. ))':

Ide fanfic kali ini berawal dari tweet saya untuk **Jessie_Abal**, dan sms saya buat **Mitsu KehL** Special thanks to them!

Enjoy it!

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**Warning : Saya ga tahu ini pantas disebut fanfic atau bukan.**

**KHR! Funny Facts © yamacchiSHA**

Chapter 1 : Vongola Decimo and The Guardian

**Sawada Tsunayoshi** **: **

Character utama, seorang anak laki-laki bertampang uke yang menjadi Vongola 10th. Lebih akrab dengan julukan 'Dame Tsuna'. Kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, rambut Tsuna menyiratkan misteri bagaimana bisa jadi setinggi dan selebat itu.

Boxernya selalu ganti setiap berubah menjadi dying will mode. Dan dipastikan dia tidak akan pernah lupa memakai boxer, untuk mengantisipasi apabila Reborn tiba-tiba menembakkan peluru dying will padanya.

Mencintai Sasagawa Kyoko, atau lebih tampak bertepuk sebelah tangan—mungkin.

Misteri terbesar : Setelah mendapat banyak siksaan fisik maupun mental dari Reborn, sangat diherankan dia masih hidup sampai saat ini.

**Gokudera Hayato :**

Pria berdarah Italia. Merupakan Storm Guardian. Tipe tsundere. Sangat mematuhi perintah Juudaime tercintanya. Mendapat julukan tak senonoh bernama 'Tako Head'.

Rambutnya berwarna silver dan berkulit putih, kadang diikat kuncir kebelakang sehingga membuatnya manis dimata para seme. Mempunyai hewan peliharaan—box weapon lebih tepatnya, berwujud seekor kucing lucu yang diberi nama Uri.

Telah dicakar ratusan kali oleh Uri, namun tetap saja tampan. Punya banyak penggemar disekolah namun tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Mengklaim diri sebagai tangan kanan Sawada Tsunayoshi, sementara yang bersangkutan tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Mengalami trauma pada kakak perempuannya—Bianchi, karena makanan atau yang lebih tampak seperti ramuan kematian yang dibuatnya.

Misteri terbesar : Darimana dia mengeluarkan dinamit, dan tempat tinggal.

**Yamamoto Takeshi :**

Character favorit author. Lupakan yang barusan karena itu tidak termasuk funny fact.

Anak laki-laki dari seorang pemilik restoran sushi. Pecinta olahraga baseball, dan mampu melemparkan sebuah bola baseball atau memukulnya sampai hanya meninggalkan seberkas kilauan di langit.

Mendapatkan julukan 'Yakyuu baka' dari teman sekaligus pac—, maksudnya teman sekaligus rekan sebagai guardian. Dia sendiri adalah Rain Guardian yang memiliki reflek hebat. Senjatanya pedang Shigure Kintoki.

Rambut hitam pendek dan kulit gelap karena terbakar matahari. Tubuhnya tinggi karena dia adalah penggemar segala jenis susu dan olahannya. Kebanyakan kerah baju selalu diberdirikan.

Sangat ramah dan murah senyum. Memiliki banyak fans siswi disekolahnya. Easy going, atau mungkin kelewat easy going.

Misteri terbesar : Hubungannya dengan Gokudera Hayato.

**Hibari Kyoya :**

Tak banyak informasi yang bisa dikorek tentang dirinya.

Cloud Guardian. Leader Diciplinary Commite atau Fuuki Iinchou. Memiliki banyak anak buah dengan dandanan aneh nan tidak ketulungan.

Rambut berwarna hitam, kulit putih dan beraura seram. Matanya sudah terlatih untuk mengeluarkan death glare. Diakui sebagai spesialis death glare di seantero Namimori. Senjatanya adalah tonfa yang selalu tidak diketahui seluk beluk darimana dia mengeluarkannya.

Tidak memiliki nama julukan, karena tidak ada yang berani memberikannya. Tipe yang sangat cocok untuk uke.

Misteri terbesar : Semua tentang dirinya adalah sebuah misteri.

**Rokudo Mukuro :**

Mist Guardian. Rambut nanas adalah hal pertama yang menarik perhatian saat bertemu dengannya. Memiliki warna mata yang berbeda antara kanan dan kiri.

Setiap inchi dari wajahnya menyiratkan kemesuman. Tertawa dengan suara yang aneh dan berhawa mesum. Dikatakan sebagai kembaran seorang butler mesum dari fandom sebelah.

Hobi muncul secara tiba-tiba di tempat tak terduga dengan efek kabut sebagai tambahan. Senjatanya adalah trident.

Misteri terbesar : Model rambut.

**Chrome Dokuro :**

'Wadah' Rokudo Mukuro selama berada di Vindice. Bernama asli Nagi.

Rambut aslinya berwarna ungu panjang melebihi bahu dan entah kenapa setelah bersama Mukuro menjadi pendek serta mendapat extra nanas di bagian belakangnya.

Mata berwarna ungu terang. Memakai eyepatch bergambar tengkorak di mata kanan. Muncul dengan seragam Kokuyo yang sepertinya terlalu vulgar untuk disebut seragam sekolah.

Misteri terbesar : Masih model rambut.

**Sasagawa Ryohei :**

Sun Guardian Vongola. Ciri khas utama adalah suara yang terdengar seperti toa.

Kata favoritnya 'EXTREME'. Kakak dari Sasagawa Kyoko. Murid kelas 3 Nami-chuu sekaligus kakak kelas Tsuna. Nama julukan 'Shibafu Atama'.

Rambut putih pendek. Kapten klub tinju di sekolahnya. Sering bertindak tanpa pikir panjang. Laki-laki yang selalu dalam keadaan dying will mode.

Hobi berlari mengitari Namimori setiap pagi.

Misteri terbesar : Plester di hidungnya yang tidak diketahui apakah pernah diganti atau tidak.

**Lambo :**

Sebuah brokoli berjalan.

Hitman berumur 5 tahun yang berasal dari Bovino Family. Alasan utama pergi ke Jepang untuk mengalahkan Reborn. Tetapi berujung dengan menjadi penghuni tambahan di rumah keluarga Sawada serta menjadi Lightning Guardian.

Selalu tampil memakai baju berpola totol sapi atau apa itu yang author tidak tahu cara menyebutnya. Rambut mengambil lebih dari setengah bagian daari kepalanya.

Mendapat julukan 'Aho Ushi'. Lawan bertengkar abadi Gokudera Hayato yang selalu berakhir dengan pelafalan 'gotta stay calm'.

Kadang muncul sebagai Otona Lambo setelah menggunakan 10-year-bazooka.

Misteri terbesar : Cara menyimpan semua barang aneh didalam rambutnya.

TBC

Yosh. Sekali lagi ini hanya funny fact, oke? 8D

Sa-saya akan apdet chapter 2 mungkin setelah tes semester. Itu juga belum pasti karena ada fakta menyedihkan yaitu tidak ada libur semester di sekolah saya gara2 letusan Merapi kemaren. Sumpah sedih banged, semua rencana saya gatot. Bahkan rencana bertemu **Mitsu KehL** yang sudah ditunggu sejak tiga tahun lalu juga, sampe nangis deh. TTATT

Mohon review ya minna sekalian.

Chapter 2 : Varia


End file.
